1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to batteries, and particularly to a three terminal battery with a first positive voltage output, a second positive voltage output, and a negative voltage output.
2. Description of Related Art
A group of batteries are connected in series in order to obtain a first positive voltage output, a second positive voltage output, and a negative voltage output, however, if this could be accomplished using only one battery, it would be more convenient and save on resources.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a three terminal battery with a first positive voltage output, a second positive voltage output, and a negative voltage output.